


门不当户不对(小甜饼一发完)

by malfoyselina



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom T'Challa (Marvel), M/M, 上一辈不相识无能力AU, ！被误以为是富人的Erik/！被误以为是穷人的T'Challa
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoyselina/pseuds/malfoyselina
Summary: T'Challa/Erik以为他收获了一场阶级对等的恋爱，然而事实并非如此。





	门不当户不对(小甜饼一发完)

正文

 

 

你问T'Challa有什么的特质，Erik可以给你列举一百条。

 

那种标准的优等生，永远在讲课枯燥的老师提问时充当那个圆场的人。学生会的骨干成员，整日埋头工作，娱乐项目少得可怜。常年雷打不动得穿着一条黑色袍子，平滑而没有一丝褶皱，他熨衣服的技术一定和自己一样好，仅凭这点，就足以让Erik对他的好感上升十个度。更重要的是，T'Challa的室友透露说，他是个极其珍惜金钱的人，他所有的开销都出自每学期领到的奖学金，即使那堪堪维持他的日常所需。他甚至会省下饭钱买猫罐头投喂校园里的流浪猫。

 

简而言之，他是个优秀，淳朴，善良的穷人。

 

你问Erik有什么特质，T'Challa会回答不知道。

 

当然了，那只是嘴上否认，事实上他关注对方很久了。篮球队的头号投手，曾经代表学校参加市级比赛。当你路过篮球上时你就会听到拉拉队的欢呼声。这时候T'Challa会稍稍驻步一会儿，看见Erik因投入一个三分球而开怀大笑，露出那对镶金的虎牙。这足以让他面带春风一整天。更重要的是，Erik是个拥有穿不完的AJ与潮牌的人，那使他充满了青春洋溢的活力与时尚感。T'Challa不是看上他的钱，而是基于家人对他的对象苛刻的审判标准的考虑。

 

谢天谢地，他是个热情，新潮，夺目的富人。

 

Erik第一次见到T'Challa是在本校与其他学校的联谊晚会上，他落落大方地站在舞台上，他的心头燃起了认识对方的冲动。他依旧去地下拳场打黑拳，不过从那一日起，他打算把钱省下来，给T'Challa更好的生活。后来，如他的死党所说的——他像个刻意卖弄的傻子一样试图引起T'Challa的注意。他学会了像青春期的小女孩一样在T'Challa的书柜里留下写满心意的卡片，然后忐忑得等待对方的答复。从兴趣爱好到人生追求，他们开始以正常朋友的方式交往。

 

 

最后一次，他们接吻并确立了关系。

 

 

T'Challa不知道怎么解释那种感觉。当他看到Erik时，就像被灯光晃到眼睛的羚羊，瞬间被俘虏。他知道Erik向他的室友打听过他的事。那不全是事实，但是Erik毫不在意他"贫穷"的家境。这是一个好的开始，爱情总是这么奇妙，它会在无意间悄然而至，每每T'Challa午夜梦回时，他都会等着那个身影出现。鼓动的心脏叫嚣着抓住他，与其共度余生，相伴相知。所以当Erik提出做他的男朋友时，他毫不犹豫得答应了。

 

 

一切成熟，他决定向家人朋友分享自己的恋情。

 

 

当一切真相浮出水面，沉浸在幻梦里的人便不那么容易接受了。

 

 

原来T'Challa是个有钱人，他只是有很多件款式相同的衣服而已。就像一个背着家人外出历练的大少爷，拒绝家里的一切资助，用坚强捍卫着自己的尊严。他们不是一个世界的人，Erik满腹心酸，他拉着W'kabi去酒吧买醉。

 

 

原来Erik是个来自奥克兰贫民窟的穷人，他经历了太多磨难，像一颗自铁窗中奋力生长的小草，向阳生长，活得那么闪耀。T'Challa控制不住得心疼。他们差得太远，那巨大的隔膜仿佛碧海蓝天一般无边无际。他决定将他拉进自己的世界。

 

 

最后他们分手了么？

 

——当然不。

 

你问为什么？

 

因为爱情。

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
